


Only If You Beg

by antivansdoitbetter



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivansdoitbetter/pseuds/antivansdoitbetter
Summary: Some more smut

  “Don’t get greedy,” he warned. “I don’t want to think I’ve spoiled you.”


  “No, master, I’ll be good,” Vishnal pleaded. Leon rubbed his hand on the pink print on Vishnal’s ass.


  “Yes, I’m sure you will be.”





	

Leon tied Vishnal up with loving precision. Under his administrations, Vishnal was pliant under his hands, and Leon’s heart swelled with the knowledge of the trust they had built between them. He had Vishnal on the floor, on his knees with arms tied behind him. The only sound between them was Vishnal’s heavy breathing and as Leon tied the final knot, he ran his thumb over Vishnal’s lower lip.

“Always so eager,” he chuckled. Vishnal took his thumb in his mouth, and sucked. Leon’s cock twitched in his pants. Perhaps he was just as eager. He pulled his thumb back slowly, and placed it in his mouth, smiling around it. Vishnal let out a soft moan, and Leon decided it was time to start. 

“I have a couple presents for you, pet,” he said, standing slowly. He bent down and fished under his bed for a small box, pulling it out and opening it so Vishnal couldn’t see it. It had taken him a while to find craftsman to make these, and he had been waiting for the perfect moment to use them. He pulled out an almost bell shaped object, and held it up to Vishnal.

“This is going inside of you until I’m ready for you,” he explained. “Are you ready?” Vishnal whined.

“Yes, master,” he breathed. Leon stood again, making his way to his bedside table, puling out a bottle of oil, then returning to Vishnal. He pulled Vishnal down so that his face was in the carpet and his ass was in the air. He spread his legs, smearing oil on his fingers and slowly working Vishnal open. Vishnal moaned, rocking back on Leon’s fingers. So eager, Leon thought. When he was satisfied that Vishnal was properly prepped, he removed his fingers. Vishnal whined, pushing his ass out at the loss of Leon’s touch. Leon gave him a warning swat and Vishnal cried out.

“Don’t get greedy,” he warned. “I don’t want to think I’ve spoiled you.”

“No, master, I’ll be good,” Vishnal pleaded. Leon rubbed his hand on the pink print on Vishnal’s ass.

“Yes, I’m sure you will be,” he purred. He smeared a liberal amount of oil on the plug, and slowly worked it inside of Vishnal. The sounds that came out of the other man were filthy. Leon swallowed hard.

“Begging already?” he crooned. “You don’t sound like you’re not going to last long, pet.” With the plug in place, Leon flipped Vishnal up so he was back on his knees. Vishnal writhed around the plug, and Leon grabbed him around the throat, kissing him roughly before looking into his eyes.

“But you’ll only come when I tell you to,” he ordered. Vishnal closed his eyes and whined.

“Yes, master,” he breathed. Leon stroked his throat.

“Good, good. Now, sit and be still,” he said. Vishnal leaned back, gasping as the heels of his feet pressed against the plug. He did his best not to move despite everything in him wanting to rock against it. Leon watched him intently.

“So good,” he whispered. “Do you like my present? Say ‘thank you, master.’”

“Thank you, master,” Vishnal repeated, his voice reedy. Leon leaned forward, kissing Vishnal again, sloppy and wet. Vishnal moaned into the kiss, shaking as he held himself as still as he could be. Leon’s hand trailed down his body, teasing a nipple between his fingers. Vishnal sounded out, and Leon swallowed his cries. He traveled down, leaving open-mouthed kisses on Vishnal’s neck and chest. He took Vishnal’s other nipple in his mouth and sucked, relishing the way Vishnal trembled, gasping. He savored every sound, sucking and pinching at the other man’s nipples, as Vishnal strained to stay still. He moved down to Vishnal’s stomach, licking and nipping around his belly button, leaving red marks that would definitely bruise in the morning. He pushed Vishnal onto his back, and sucked another mark into his hip. Vishnal’s cries verged on sobs as he made his way down his thighs, teasing the plug with his fingers. 

“Oh, I want to see you writhe, pet,” Leon said into his thighs and Vishnal let go, moaning and squirming under Leon’s clever tongue. 

“Please, master, I want you. I want your cock inside me. Please, please, please,” he whined. Leon spread Vishnal’s legs, taking his balls into his mouth and sucking as Vishnal keened above him. 

“I’m not done playing with you, pet,” he said, pulling off. He licked a stripe up Vishnal’s cock, holding his hips down as the other man thrashed. He took the head of Vishnal’s cock in his mouth, running his tongue along the slit, tasting the saltiness of his pre-come. He swirled his tongue, then took Vishnal down in one slick motion, hollowing his cheeks as he came back up. He came off of him, letting Vishnal’s weeping cock bob back onto his stomach. He was still begging, nearly hoarse with screaming. Leon pulled him back onto his knees, watching as Vishnal squirmed. He stood, undressing slowly as Vishnal watched in rapture. He pulled off his pants, freeing his large cock and hissed as it bobbed free. Grabbing his cock, he held Vishnal’s gaze, stroking himself lazily. 

“You want this?” he asked. Vishnal whined.

“Yes, master.”

“You have been so good...”

“So good, master, please.”

“I could get off right now, let you wait there until I’m ready again. I could tease you all night, you know,” Leon mused. Vishnal sobbed.

“Please, master, please. I need you. I need your thick cock inside of me, please,” he babbled. Leon continued stroking himself, considering this. 

“Mmmmh,” Leon went on as though he hadn’t heard him. “Could come all over you, then lick it off while you writhe. Touch you until you’re so close, so close pet, then leave you squirming, and desperate. Could tease you until you think you’ll never come, and then, and only then, I’ll fuck you hard. Come in your ass and then flip you over and suck you off. Would you like that, pet? A whole night of sweet torture?” Vishnal sobbed once, shaking. For all his bravado, Leon didn’t think he had it in him. But oh, if the idea didn’t get him hot. 

“Hmmm, some other night perhaps,” he drawled, releasing his cock and kneeling beside Vishnal. “Tonight I’m I’m going to treat my lovely pet.” He pushed Vishnal onto his back once more, slowly pulling out the plug and placing it to the side. Vishnal gasped, and Leon turned him over, pulling him up by the binds on his arms, and lining his thick cock up with Vishnal’s open hole. He slid in painfully slow, holding Vishnal in place with one hand on his binds, and the other around his neck. He sank in completely, rolling his hips as Vishnal chanted.

“Yes! Yes, yes, please master, please, I need it. I’ve been so good, I need it,” he sobbed. Leon leaned forward so his front was flush against Vishnal’s back. He licked the shell of his ear, and then straightened out. He held Vishnal tight, plowing into him suddenly, making the other man cry out, broken screams coming from his throat as Leon slammed into him again and again. Vishnal’s neglected cock bounced between his legs with each thrust, aching and leaking pre-come. Leon may have said it was his treat, but he was still going to come first. 

Each thrust brought Leon closer, the sound of flesh hitting flesh mingling with Vishnal’s cries of ecstasy clouding his mind to where he could only feel the point where he connected with Vishnal. He came with a shout, hips stuttering as he spilled his seed inside of the other man. He pulled out, leaving Vishnal shaking on the ground, before picking him up and holding him in his lap.

“What do you want, pet?” he asked in Vishnal’s ear.

“I want to come master,” Vishnal whined, rolling his hips. Leon took his cock in his hands, pumping it relentlessly. Vishnal came, his entire body spasming with the intensity of it. 

“Thank you, master,” he repeated over and over. Leon kissed his neck, whispering praises as he untied Vishnal’s bonds. He rubbed his arms, bringing him close and kissing his forehead.

“You were beautiful Vishnal, so beautiful,” he whispered. Vishnal was still shaking; Leon rubbed soothing circles on his back until he calmed.

“Leon?” he asked.

“Yes, my love?” 

“That thing you were talking about near the end?” Leon grinned.

“Yes?” he said.

“Tomorrow night,” Vishnal responded. Leon laughed.

“Promises, promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr runeys-and-radishes
> 
> As always comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated


End file.
